Mi ángel guardián
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Quería verlos, ese deseo lo había movido a regresar a aquella que alguna vez fuera su casa, pero jamás pensó encontrar y descubrir todo aquello que había acontecido durante su ausencia. Con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas les realizó una promesa a él y sus hijos, sin importar nada, el amor no conoce límites. ItaNaru.


_**°oO°~ Mi ángel guardián ~°Oo°**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche lo abrigaba entre sus brazos. Él caminaba sin un rumbo fijo observando las casas a su alrededor. El panorama vacío, siempre era así a esas horas de la noche en su vecindario, sin duda no había cambiado mucho.  
Sin darse cuenta siquiera, finalmente se encontraba en el umbral de su casa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se pasaba por ahí. Extrañaba enormemente a su familia, echaba de menos comerse a besos a su marido y abrazar infinidad de veces a sus hijos, incluso extrañaba al loco zorro que su esposo había rescatado del bosque, cuando era un pequeño y perdido cachorro. Debía estar en verdad nostálgico como para extrañar a esa bestia peluda que lo odiaba y le gruñía por estar a siquiera viéndolo de reojo.  
Dejó salir un suspiro de melancolía al ver la sala, habían pasado siete meses desde que se había marchado pero no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, quizá su esposo aún no estaba listo para darle un aire nuevo a todo, pero no lo culpaba, debía ser algo difícil para él, poder asimilar su ausencia.

Comenzó a andar por la casa, estaba curioso de encontrar el más mínimo indicio de que Naruto comenzaba a superarlo. No quería eso, por todos los cielos, lo amaba con todo su ser, pero tampoco quería que tan maravillosa persona siguiera por la vida aferrándose a lo que fue, Naruto merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez si él así lo quería. Sin embargo…

 _Todo seguía igual._

Llegó hasta la escalera, lo único distinto eran dos diplomas de sus queridos hijos. Por lo visto habían sido los promedios más destacados del quinto grado; se sentía enormemente orgulloso de que ambos fueran tan brillantes. Había fotos nuevas de los niños, pero lo que más le conmovió fue ver que Naruto había mandado a agrandar una foto de los cuatro, cuando aún eran una familia.

 _Cuando aún estaban juntos._

Pasó de largo la habitación que antes fuera la que compartía con su esposo, y fue directamente a ver a Itachi y Fugaku. Recordaba lo orgulloso que su padre estaba cuando supo que uno de sus nietos iba a llevar su nombre, él en cambio había discutido con Naruto, sobre el nombre del pequeño Itachi, pero lo había dejado salirse con la suya.  
Sonrió inconscientemente recordando la sonrisa victoriosa pintada en el rostro de su marido cuando habían salido del registro civil y sin contar la manera en la que repetía su nombre, innecesariamente, llamando a su hijo.

Entró a la habitación observando la litera que los gemelos ocupaban, sonrió enternecido al notar que ambos estaban en la cama de abajo, bien juntos. Tal y como cuando eran pequeños.  
Se acercó con sigilo, no quería despertarlos. Los observó tan detalladamente, pues quería llevarse consigo el recuerdo perfectamente grabado de sus hijos. Se acercó a ellos para a acariciar sus cabellos morenos, y se inclinó sobre la cama para besar sus frentes deseándoles las buenas noches.  
Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar otra vez.

—Te quiero mucho, papá —le murmuró el pequeño Itachi, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos.

—Te extrañamos mucho, le haces demasiada falta a mamá —habló también Fugaku.

Ambos aún estaban dormidos, y se habían sujetado de las manos. Itachi aun dándoles la espalda, pensó que tal vez lloraría, pero no lo hizo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a ellos, toco sus frentes con sus dedos índice y medio.

—Lo siento mucho, hijos. También los quiero y los extraño tanto, sobre todo a su madre. Pórtense bien con él, yo les prometo que velaré por ustedes y vendré a verlos todas las noches que me sea posible —les dio una caricia en las mejillas, borrando la expresión de tristeza que ambos tenían pintada en el rostro. Volvió a levantarse de la cama y continuó ese recorrido que aún no concluía.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Fugaku abrió los ojos. El niño sonrió al ver a su gemelo y apretó su mano.

—Itachi ¿lo viste? —le susurró con emoción.

El menor sonrió y repitió el gesto de apretar, con la misma emoción, la mano contraria—. Papá es genial ¿verdad? Prometió que vendría a vernos siempre que pudiera, de veras —el morenito dejó escapar aquella muletilla pegajosa de su madre, sin despegar la vista de Fugaku.

—Sí —sonrió de medio lado, acostándose bocarriba

Itachi volvió a apretar la mano de su hermano para atraer su atención—. Lo extraño mucho.

—Tonto, yo también lo extraño mucho, mamá lo extraña y aunque Kushina no lo haya conocido estoy seguro de que a ella también le hará falta papá. Pero nosotros vamos a esforzarnos, vamos a ser los mejores hijos y hermanos para que papá se sienta orgulloso de nosotros —le expresó de manera decidida.

—Eres igual que el abuelo —expresó risueño.

—Por algo papá me puso a mi Fugaku. Así que demuestra que tú también eres digno de llamarte Itachi Uchiha, igual que papá.

—Sí —exclamó antes de dejar salir un bostezo y tallarse un ojo.

—Es hora de dormir, mañana debemos ir a la escuela.

Ambos niños volvieron a acomodarse como en un principio, con sus manos juntas y uno frente al otro.

 _Sonriendo._

Itachi estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación. Estaba ansioso por ver otra vez a Naruto, tenía unas ganas locas de despertarlo a besos si es que estaba dormido, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y rogarle que le perdonara por haberlo dejado solo, con los niños. Inspiró profundamente antes de entrar a la habitación. Lo primero en llamar su atención fue el dulce y embriagador aroma a rosas que desprendía la cama. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero distinguía la silueta de Naruto y él estaba de espaldas y despierto, lo conocía demasiado bien.

 _Lo conoció demasiado bien._

—Itachi, amor, te extraño tanto, de veras —la voz de Naruto salía en un hilo. Desde dónde estaba, Itachi observó cómo su brazo se movió seguramente para recoger sus lágrimas—. Idiota, te amo tanto maldito… —un tierno sollozo interrumpió la pequeña rabieta del rubio—. Perdón amor, ¿te desperté? —el rubio buscó una postura más cómoda, pero sin dejar de darle la espalda a la puerta.

El moreno movido por la curiosidad ante de los pequeños ruidos algo familiares, y aquella última frase que salió de los labios de Naruto, rodeo la cama. A los pies de ella su corazón dio un brinco y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. El rubio apoyaba la cabeza de una recién nacida, porque eso indicaba la pequeña mantita color rosa, entre su brazo izquierdo mientras sostenía un biberón en la derecha. Itachi dejó que las lágrimas brotaran, mientras seguía caminando hasta dónde estaban ambos.  
Los observó con tanto amor, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La niña era pelirroja con unos brillantes ojos negros, que lo miraron con curiosidad, solo unos segundos, antes de ver a su madre y cerrar los ojos aun succionando en total tranquilidad la leche del biberón.

—Sabes Kushina, sé que siempre te lo digo pero, tu papá se hubiera vuelto loco si te hubiera conocido, de veras —el rubio sonrió mirando hacia el frente observando una foto de Itachi colgada en la pared—. Él tenía tantas ganas de que tuviéramos una niña. Tú hubieras sido su mundo entero, de veras —Naruto acarició la pequeña maraña de cabellos rojizos—. Pero sabes hija, tienes un ángel guardián que va a protegerte de todo, incluso ahora creo que el idiota de Itachi está observándote, más le vale que eso haga porque si está de holgazán yo mismo voy a reclamarle cuando nos reunamos otra vez, de veras —Naruto rio bajito para no volver a despertar a la niña.

Itachi estaba en verdad enternecido, así que después de todo Naruto y él habían logrado concebir a la niña que él tanto anhelaba. Lamentaba que la muerte hubiera llegado por él, sin haber podido disfrutar tanto de su vida, de su gran amor, de sus hijos.  
Acarició la mejilla de Naruto y la pequeña cabeza de la niña, recargó su frente con la del rubio y le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios y a la niña uno en la frente.

Naruto se sobresaltó al sentir una extraña sensación en su rostro y sus labios, era como si de pronto una brisa helada lo hubiera tocado. Inhaló profundamente descubriendo el aroma de Itachi llenando sus pulmones. Aquel embriagador aroma, que tanto había echado de menos. Sonrió entendiendo lo que pasaba.

—Itachi, no sé si puedas escucharme, pero… amor no tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que te extraño. Fugaku e Itachi son unos niños tan buenos, no heredaron nada de mí, bueno a Itachi le sale de cuando en cuando mi muletilla, de veras, pero vaya que hasta físicamente son idénticos a ti —el rubio rio mientras se recostaba en la cama con cuidado de no mover mucho a la niña y de no lastimarse mucho, por los puntos de la cesárea—. Kushina es una niña muy hermosa, se parece mucho a mi madre y por eso el nombre, pero es posible que sea tan tranquila como tú mamá. Kushina nació hace una semana, no sé si lo sepas quizá esta es la primera vez que vengas a vernos desde, bueno que pasó eso —Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro—. No me di cuenta de que estaba esperándola, fue hasta el día del sepelio cuando me sentí mal y me desmayé. Me dijeron que fue Sasuke quien me llevó al hospital, y me enteré de que estaba en estado —rio con ironía—. ¿Lo puedes creer? habíamos intentado tener otro bebé durante más de ocho años y cuando nos habíamos resignado a pensar que solo Itachi y Fugaku serían los únicos, llega este pequeño angelito —Naruto dejó escapar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas—. Ella es la niña que tanto queríamos, de veras. Aun y cuando te marchaste dejaste un último regalo para mí, ella y los niños son la razón por la cual tu ausencia no es tanta. Ellos son la razón para levantarme todos los días, ellos… bueno, tú lo sabes.

—Naruto —dejó salir ese nombre como un suspiro mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sentía más que nunca el dolor y la culpabilidad de verlo así.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que llorar, sé que contra la muerte nadie puede, que es algo que a todos nos va a llegar. No te culpo por nada, porqué nuestros hijos no perdieron un padre, ganaron un ángel, de veras —el rubio sonrió, mirando a la ventana. No podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo ahí, y sabía bien que su marido estaría tan apesadumbrado—. No me hagas quedar como un mentiroso con los niños y más te vale que los cuides como siempre les digo que lo haces.

—Lo haré —le dijo en un susurro, mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla.

Naruto dio un respingo de nuevo ante el frio sobre su piel, pero no tenía miedo. Colocó su mano en esa misma mejilla intentando recordar el tacto de Itachi sobre su piel cuando aún vivía.

 _Sonrieron._

Naruto sonrió como hacía meses atrás dejaba de hacerlo. Se sentía de nuevo con fuerza, con la voluntad renovada, porque él estaba ahí como deseaba, como ansiaba y desesperadamente creía; e Itachi lo hizo junto con él, porque en ese momento más que nunca se sentía con la responsabilidad de estar ahí para su familia y no los defraudaría.  
El moreno se alejó suave y lentamente, no quería separarse, pero ya era hora de volver, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en el plano terrenal.

—Te amo, los amo —generalizó mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

—Yo también… nosotros, también te amamos —le respondió mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

No hubo más palabras, no hacían falta. Se comprendían perfectamente y sabían que esa era una de muchas visitas futuras. Porque aunque lo hayan dicho en el altar lo de ellos ni con la muerte entre ambos, desaparecería.

 _Porque el amor toma infinitas formas. Y no tiene limitaciones._


End file.
